Everybody's Fool
by RdRidingHood
Summary: the way sharpay precives her self and others in a 3 part song fic T to be safe R/R please


_**DISCLAIMER :** i own nothing at all the characters belong to Disney and any one associated to HSM the song belongs to Evanescence any thing else with the song I'm simply an fan making a fan fic. that is all harmless fun . _

_**Warning** there is a little bit of language so you are warned _

_**AN:** also its kind of a AU umm i hope its not to confusing and this is my first fic EVER so i hope i dint do to bad please review and i hope you like it _

_**S****ummary: ** its a songfic one of three the first part is called everybody's fool no real time line it deals with what people see her as and she sees herself _

**Everybody's Fool**

**perfect by nature**

**icons of self indulgence**

**just what we all need **

**more lies about a world that **

**never was and never will be**

**have you no shame don't you see me **

**you know you've got everybody fooled **

**Sharpay sits at her vanity touching up her makeup getting ready to face the world she once knew. **

**Distant memories of a past that's haunting round like a film with out sound. Everyone knows her**

**as the Ice Queen or Ice Bitch. But if they could only stop and see the truth of whats inside. A **

**single tear rolls down the delicate skin of her porcelain face. She wipes it away and checks one **

**last time in the mirror. Before heading to school.**

**Look hear she comes now **

**bow down and stare in wonder**

**oh how we love you no flaws when your **

**pretending now i know she never was and**

**never will be **

**when she arrives people part for her in the hallways like the red sea. She can hear the snickering of other students she pretends as if she does not see or hear them and heads to home room with **

**Ryan by her side. If they only could see her silent cries.**

**You don't know how you've betrayed me **

**and some how you've got everybody fooled **

**as she walks into home room the rest of her peers are already there. They give her a look of **

**hatred, but she simply gives them a plastic smile and takes her seat next to troy. What ever **

**happened to them, they used to be so close before high school. Now he wont even look at her' she **

**silently thinks to herself. The rest of the day goes by excruciatingly slow. With a few failed **

**attempts from Ryan to cheer her up. She sits at the lunch table as conversation continues around **

**her as if she were invisible. Kelsi and Ryan talk excitedly of the new musical coming up. Sharpay **

**absentmindedly pushes her food around her plate staring off into the distance at another table. **

**She watches as Troy puts his arm around Gabriella. He talks with the rest of the gang as they all **

**flirt and talk of random things. Ryan notices her spacing and snaps his fingers in front of her face **

**trying to snap her back to reality. Sharpay drops her fork and looks up at him.**

"**what" she just looks at him as if nothing had just taken place. He simply looks at her "you're doing it again" Ryan replies. **

**Sharpay: "What... What am I doing" she ask . The thought that someone thinks they know her so well angers her. She quickly gets up before Ryan can say anything else and heads to the auditorium. **

**Without the mask where will you hide**

**cant find yourself lost in your lies **

**when she gets to the auditorium she places her self on the edge of the stage and releases what she **

**has been trying to keep hidden. Everyone thinks she a cold hearted bitch with no emotion when **

**in truth the things people said hurt her pretty bad. She cant really pin point where she began to **

**treat people like dirt i guess after elementary school when her and Troy drifted apart he was the **

**most important person in her life next to Ryan. She remembers the day still pretty clearly when **

**when the day she knew it was the end of her and Troy, she was in there **

**secret spot on the roof waiting for him to get out of class. Today was the day she was finally going **

**to tell him the truth how she felt about him. He finally came up with a huge smile on his face **

**'great she thought hes in a good mood' she looks up at him "hey Shar i got something i want to **

**tell you" her face lights up "awesome i have something to tell you too"she says standing while **

**making her way to stand next to him. "Ok you first"she really did want to tell him but decided to **

**let him go first" no i insist you go first mine can wait" he gives her a big friendly hug "ugh thats **

**why i love you your so sweet" he continues "so you know that new chick Gabriella" Sharpay nods **

**in a slight suspicious way but lets him continue "well i ask her out and she said YES isn't that **

**great" troy could barley keep his excitement in Sharpay is speechless what a blow to the gut. **

"**Shar are Ok you haven't said anything" troy says placing a hand on her shoulder she looks up at **

**him and places a fake smile on "yeah i was just surprised but thats really great I'm happy for **

**you" she says as he hugs her again. "so what did you want to tell me" he says now facing her "oh **

**nothing really i made lead in the up coming winter musical" she says then looks down "Awe pay **

**thats awesome I'm so happy for you" she really wished he hadn't called her that he haven't used **

**that since they were kids. She only allowed him to call her that. And it broke her heart to think **

**this was the last of them. So here she sits alone broken, dreaming of what she once had and can **

**never have again. Make up stains her face as she cant yield the tears to slow or stop. **

**I know the truth now**

**i know who you are and **

**i don't love you anymore**

**Little does she know she was followed buy a certain someone that someone she thought had **

**forgotten about her long ago. Troy saw Sharpay leave at lunch and decided to follow her when **

**he got there he was surprised to see that he found Sharpay crying on stage he knew it would be **

**best not to make his presence known as to not cause more problems so he hid behind the curtains and**

**watched in silence. After a while the tears subsided and she headed to her dressing room to clean **

**her self up. Troy had no idea what to do 'why was she crying what happened' he thought he' ask **

**Ryan later. Ill just give her time to cool off. **

**It never was and never will be **

**you don't know how you've betrayed me **

**and somehow you've got everybody fooled**

**after what seem like forever Sharpay emerged from her dressing room and headed home she **

**couldn't stand being in school any longer. Mean while Troys sees Ryan walking in the hallway **

"**RYAN" Ryan hears his name being called and stops to come face to face with troy he rolls his **

**eyes "what do you want Bolton I'm going to be late to rehearsal" he says annoyed troy ignores it **

"**do you know what is up with Sharpay i saw her crying earlier"he finishes a little out of breath **

**from running. Ryan glares at him "why do you all the sudden care _Bolton _you haven't talked to her **

**in years you broke her heart and now all you do is treat her like shit" Ryan says anger clearly in **

**voice. Troy sighs " look i know i messed up i wasn't looking to fight i was just concerned" he says **

**looking at Ryan "well ... you needn't worry about her seeing is how she is none of your damn**

**business GOT IT now leave the both of us alone" without waiting for a reply he turns on his heal **

**walks away. Troy just stood there dumb founded he was a little shocked at Ryan's sudden **

**outburst but he got it he hadn't really talked to her except random words of insults here and **

**there he felt like an ass. He still didn't know what to do should he leave it alone for now and**

**try and talk to her tomorrow in school. **

**It never was and never will be**

**you're not real than you can't save me **

**and somehow you've got everybody fooled**

**once Sharpay got home she immediately went to her room and closed the door. After placing her **

**stuff on the floor near her bed she placed her self at her desk and began to write the last words **

**she would ever say...**

**AN: so Ok this is part one if you like it i can post two hopefully buy this weekend it will be called Sorrow and then the last part is called my immortal please if you have any questions comments or suggestions on how to make it better I'm really good at criticism so tell dead honest truth please ill try no to cry lol. And if it sux don't just say its sucks tell me why ok that will help me make it better **

**P.s i don't have a beta so suggestions really help **

**So please please review **


End file.
